


Why did I say that?

by Cosmic_Babe



Category: Homestuck
Genre: Arguements, Blood, Coma, Death, Hospitalization, M/M, Motorcycle Crash, Not really that violent?, Sadstuck, there's Nsfw guys, they get back together in the afterlife
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-04-25
Updated: 2017-04-25
Packaged: 2018-10-24 01:32:51
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 803
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10731396
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Cosmic_Babe/pseuds/Cosmic_Babe
Summary: "I only want to hear your voice again" jake whispered as he held dirks cold hand.. Maybe if he didn't say those things Dirk wouldn't be like this.





	Why did I say that?

**Author's Note:**

> This was my first sadstuck when I first started out on wattpad. I'm a much better writer now! Haha. 
> 
> (This story was made by me, and made on wattpad on: sept 7, 2015)

It was all good until they started to argue, it was over a little thing and soon escalated to something bigger. Things being thrown across the room and harsh insults as well. Dirk was fed up with it

"Fine! You ass, I'm leaving." He said as jake threw him out. 

"Good! God I hope- hope.. Something horrible happens!" Jake yelled out to him and slammed the door in his face. Dirk got onto his motor cycle and hurriedly wiped a single tear away. Striders don't cry! Then... why was he crying? I love you, jake. He said over and over in his mind.. He kept driving until it was too late and the big floresent lights of the truck blinding Dirk. The truck driver not paying attention until he heard the actual crash. Causing Dirk to fly off his motorcycle and land into a tree. Blood was running down his face, some sharp pieces of metal and glass in his arm, there was a long but thin piece of metal through his stomach. 

Jake answered his phone and and saw he had a voicemail from Dirk.. he played it, hearing Dirk cry as he spoke but it all went silent with a deafening scream and the sound of a crash, with wide green eyes, He started to cry as he called Dave and asks him to come and help find Dirk. A few minutes later Jake and Dave come up and see an ambulance, dirks mangled motor cycle and a bloody Dirk. Jake runs up in tears and pulls him close and cries into his chest, blood smearing all over his shirt. 

"We have to take him to the hospital and fast" the paramedic said and picked Dirk up putting him on the gurney and put him in the back of the ambulance driving off. When Jake arrived at the hospital he went to see Dirk hooked up to multiple machines, bandages all over his legs and torso. It was horrific. A nurse walked in and saw Jake

"I'm so sorry Mr. English.." She said sadly "he's been reduced into a coma, it'd be a miracle if he wakes up" jake started to tear up and cry into his hands, God, I hope he wakes up I can't be without him! Please.. Wake up. 

Dirk's P.O.V (didn't expect that?)

He looked around the hospital room  
And his own body, his eyes widen in fear and disbelief. Am I.. Dead? NO! I CANT BE DEAD! He said to himself and looked at a curled up Jake next to his body. He started to cry himself oh Jake.. I'm so sorry!. He kneeled down next to his body and tried to grasp his hand and it went right through. It was his mission to wake up. But the dark seemed so.. Inviting. He'd be with his parents again, everyone he's ever lost but at the same  
Time he doesn't want to leave Jake.  
Why was this so hard?? Wait, just wait a fucking second. Why was he trying so hard to be with Jake after all the hurtful things Jake said to him?! Why was he going out of his way to be with him if he was going TO BE HURT AGAIN?! But then he realized, it was love, it makes you do crazy things.  
Fall head over heals for a person you want to spend eternity with. No matter how bad he wanted to wake up, he felt the urge to stay in a peaceful slumber.  

 

~ a few months later ~  
Dirk hasn't improved in Heath wise and Jake was starting to hear  
Certain things, but he ignores them. Go be with Dirk.. One says He wants to have you back! He's not going to wake up!  The other says and you nearly loose it. "NO HE'S GONNA WAKE UP!!" And what happens a few minutes later? The voice was right.

 

Beep  
Beeeep  
Beeeeeeep  
Beeeeeeeeeep 

 

 

Jakes eyes widened as he saw the flat line across the screen. He cried harder that day. A day later they have dirks funeral, and later that night? Jake overdoses on sleeping pills. He missed Dirk.. Love, can do crazy things even make a person kill themselves just to be with the one they love. Jakes body is found a few hours later, and buried next to dirks grave. Jake woke up with a white outfit on, looking around as he kneeled down and cried silently. There was no sign of Dirk anywhere. Maybe he didn't do the right thing. And before he knew it a hand was on jakes shoulder, looking down at him was Dirk.

"No need to cry babe, we're here forever." Jake weakly smiled and stood up, wiping tears from his eyes and walks away with him. 

In the end, death always wins..


End file.
